


Hold Fast

by mpatientdreamr



Category: Fast & Furious 6 (2013), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/M, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise, a moment of intimacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Fast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annemari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annemari/gifts).



> Many thanks to my awesome beta jessa_anna. All remaining mistakes are my own.

Dom had his work shirt draped over the towel rack and was bent over the sink, letting the water cool the skin of his face and neck. Business had been booming and that meant little time for breaks. He was just reaching for a paper towel when he felt light fingers trace down the back of his neck to the top of his tank.

It was a game they'd started almost as soon as they'd gotten back home. “That's-”

“From the time Vince lost control of the cherry picker while you were working on the Charger,” Letty said. The heady rasp of her voice and the soft press of her lips against the scar fanned the flames inside him.

He turned, careful not to dislodge her hands, and looked at her in wonder. “You remember that.”

A little smile curled her lips, and she trailed her eyes down his chest. She let the nail of her thumb strum across his nipple. “This scar came from the time you pissed me off after a couple too many Coronas, and I came at you with a bottle.”

She pressed a kiss above his heart, then laughed as he lifted her by the thighs, spun, and set her down on the sink.

“You _remember_ ,” he said, leaning his forehead against hers.

“It's this house,” she said, shrugging as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “These _people_ , everything here is a memory.”

“Do you remember everything?” he asked, hands clutched around her back.

She pulled back and punched him, hard, in the shoulder. “I remember you leaving me in the Dominican Republic like I was some kind of fucking damsel in distress.”

“Letty,” he said.

“ _I_ chose to run, Toretto,” she said, stabbing him in the chest with her finger. “I chose to go with you. You had no right to leave. Did you think I was just gonna run home to Mia with my tail between my legs?”

“You taught me, didn't you?” he said, running his hand over her hair, thumb following the line of her scar.

“You leave me again, and you'd better hope I don't catch you because I won't be trying to save you,” she said, scowling.

Dom smiled, leaning into her. “Yeah, you would.” He nudged her until she stopped scowling and smiled, leaning in until her forehead rested against his again. “Doesn't matter, though. It's you and me, together, always.”

“Yeah?” she asked, smirking, winding herself around him.

“Yeah,” he drawled.

He kissed her through his smile.


End file.
